Bad Day: Autumn
by moonclyne
Summary: Part 3 of Bad Day series / Ia memang bukan Sherlock Holmes atau Hercule Poirot barangkali, yang bisa menarik kesimpulan hanya dari satu kali pengamatan. [AkaAmu]. Mob/OC-centric. for #Akaversary Happy Birthday, Akai.


.

Story © moonclyne (Moon Waltz & anclyne)

Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

Akai Shuuichi & Amuro Tooru

For Akai Birthday

.

Oh, dingin sekali. Temperatur udara pagi ini meleset jauh dari perkiraan. Ramalan cuaca di TV yang ia remehkan, justru benar terjadi.

'Awal musim gugur, akan jauh lebih dingin dari biasanya.'

Ia hembuskan napas, dapat ia lihat uap hangat keluar dari mulutnya. Jika tahu seperti ini, ia akan memilih berdiam diri di dalam apartemen, meringkuk seharian dalam _kotatsu_ hangat dan meletakkan banyak cemilan di atas meja agar ia tak perlu beranjak dari tempat, atau minimal—ia seharusnya menggunakan satu lapis lagi mantel di tubuhnya ketika memutuskan untuk keluar mencari sarapan.

Ia hembuskan napas lagi, lalu mengusap telapak tangan berbalut fabrik sulaman guna mendapatkan hangat. Daun-daun kemerahan yang tanggal disapu angin mengiringi langkahnya sepanjang jalan menuju kafe yang jaraknya kira-kira masih sekitar dua puluh meter lagi.

Anak-anak bermain menghamburkan daun-daun gugur di pinggir trotoar. Tertawa, saling melempar daun-daun yang bertumpuk, tak mempedulikan suara melengking orang dewasa yang tampak tak sabar meminta mereka berhenti melakukannya. Orang dewasa kadang tak bisa memahami kebahagiaan versi anak-anak yang bisa didapatkan dari hal-hal sederhana.

Gadis itu tersenyum. Rasanya umur dua puluh dua tahun bukanlah umur yang pantas untuk berpikir bahwa ia begitu iri dengan semangat anak-anak itu. Ia belum cukup tua, tapi ia harus mengakui, jika menjadi anak-anak sejujurnya lebih baik. Tak perlu serius menghadapi problema hidup, seperti tanggung jawab atau… patah hati. Hanya cukup minum susu setiap pagi dan bermain tanpa mengkhawatirkan penyakit berbentuk stress yang kerap menghampiri.

Ia menyesal ketika dahulu seringkali berkata ingin cepat menjadi orang dewasa.

Gadis itu menghela napas—entah sudah berapa kali ia melakukannya seharian ini. Ia melipir tepat saat papan bertuliskan 'Poirot' telah berada di depan mata. Ia membuka pintu berbahan kayu, suara gemerincing lonceng berbunyi menyambut kehadirannya di sana. Lensa kacamatanya berembun karena udara hangat yang tiba-tiba menyapa.

"Selamat datang."

Ia abaikan sapaan pelayan dan segera melangkah menghampiri tempat duduk kosong di bagian pojok dekat jendela. Spot yang sempurna untuk sekedar berlama-lama menyeruput secangkir cokelat panas dan _pancake_ bersirup _maple_. Tak banyak pengunjung pagi ini, sempurna sekali untuk memulai hari. _Mood_ -nya yang buruk (ditambah udara dingin) jadi membaik kini.

Ia hendak mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku mantelnya, berniat mengecek email penting yang mungkin masuk ketika dikagetkan oleh kehadiran sosok pria yang berdiri di dekatnya. Tidak biasanya ia peduli dengan kehadiran orang lain, dan ia memang tidak peduli kalau saja pria ini tidak benar-benar berjalan ke arahnya, berdiri di dekatnya, dan menatapnya dengan wajah dingin.

"Maaf? Apa ada sesuatu yang bisa saya bantu?" gadis itu tidak yakin, tetapi ia sodorkan juga pertanyaan itu.

Pria bertopi rajut itu mengusap tengkuknya, "apa anda keberatan untuk pindah tempat? Tempat itu tempat yang penting bagi saya terutama untuk hari ini."

Awalnya si gadis pikir, pria itu ada dendam pribadi atau apa padanya karena untuk pertemuan pertama ia sudah begitu berani memicingkan mata. Tapi setelah ia perhatikan baik-baik, pria itu memang memiliki tatapan tajam dari sananya.

Ia yang biasanya tidak akan ingin menyingkir dari sana, tetapi saat ini _mood-_ nya sedang bagus dan ia tak keberatan berbagi sedikit kebahagiaan kecil pada orang lain.

"Oke."

"Terima kasih."

Tempatnya yang sekarang memang tidak sebagus tadi, tetapi sisi positifnya ia masih bisa mengamati pemandangan di luar dari balik jendela ditambah lagi ia bisa memerhatikan gerak-gerik pria aneh tadi (bukannya ia mau tahu urusan orang, ia hanya penasaran kenapa si pria sebegitu inginnya duduk di sana.)

 _Pancake_ dan cokelat panasnya datang di saat ia sedang asik mengomentari _posting-_ an di situs sns kegemarannya. Ia menyeruput cokelatnya sembari mengerling pada pria tadi yang pesanannya juga sudah diantarkan.

Nasi kare, huh. Dua porsi.

Entah dia sedang kelaparan atau sedang menunggu seseorang, begitulah kesimpulan yang ia tarik dari deduksi kecil-kecilannya barusan. Ia bertingkah bak Holmes saja. Gara-gara itu ia jadi teringat tontonannya semalam yang terinterupsi oleh kantuk. Mungkin sebaiknya ia segera menghabiskan sarapannya dan bergegas pulang supaya bisa melanjutkan tontonannya yang tertunda. Jarang-jarang ia punya waktu untuk itu.

Sialnya, suapan _pancake_ terakhir ia telan bersamaan dengan titik-titik air yang berlomba-lomba turun membasahi jalan-jalan dan bangunan. Mulanya hanya gerimis kecil (ia pikir mungkin ia bisa lolos dengan selapis mantel dan berlari-lari kecil sampai apartemen), tetapi seperti hendak mencemoohnya, guyuran hujan menjadi begitu deras sekarang.

 _Bagus sekali._

Tidak ada gunanya mengumpat pada takdir sekarang. Jadi si gadis putuskan untuk menunggu hingga hujan reda sebelum pulang ke apartemennya yang nyaman.

Maunya sih begitu, karena ia pikir hujan akan segera berhenti dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam. Ia tak sadar waktu telah berlalu begitu lama kalau ponselnya tidak tiba-tiba berkedip-kedip menampilkan ikon baterai dengan warna merah. Ia sudah menunggu hujan empat jam lebih dan kini bukan hanya baterai ponselnya saja yang minta diisi, perutnya juga ikut-ikutan.

Ia memanggil pelayan, minta dibuatkan nasi kare yang pedas dan segelas teh dingin. Omong-omong nasi kare, ia jadi teringat pada pria itu lagi. Dia masih berada di sana, mungkin bernasib sepertinya, terjebak hujan juga. Tetapi yang masih tidak dimengerti si gadis, kenapa nasi kare satu lagi masih terlihat utuh, tak disentuh sama sekali. Pertanyaan itu bisa dijawab dengan 'kare itu untuk orang lain', namun sejak nyaris lima jam berada di sana tak ada satu orang pun yang datang padanya. Kalau ia, ia tidak akan menunggu seseorang sampai selama itu, apalagi ia juga tak melihat pria itu berusaha menghubungi orang dengan ponsel. Sama sekali.

Kepalanya pusing. Ia memang bukan Sherlock Holmes atau Hercule Poirot barangkali, yang bisa menarik kesimpulan hanya dari satu kali pengamatan.

Ia segera melahap nasi karenya begitu sampai di meja. Ia bersumpah, jika sampai ia selesai menghabiskan makan siangnya hujan belum juga reda, ia akan memaksakan diri untuk menerobosnya. Kira-kira lima belas menit kemudian ia menyelesaikan makannya, sedangkan hujan masih setia turun di luar sana.

Cukup sudah, ia tidak akan menunggu lagi.

Ia mengenakan mantel bepergiannya lagi, lalu memasukkan ponselnya yang kehabisan baterai ke dalam saku. Ia berjalan menghampiri konter sembari menyodorkan uang yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya.

"Kembaliannya jadi 230 yen. Silakan."

"Terima kasih."

Pelayan itu terlihat menatapnya sedikit heran, "anda tidak membawa payung?"

Gadis itu tersenyum, "hahaha iya, tapi aku harus segera pulang."

"Ah, saya ada satu payung cadangan, kalau mau anda boleh memakainya?"

Ia tersenyum lagi, kali ini senyum cerah. Tentu saja, ia tak perlu menerobos hujan di luar. Akan tetapi, ia jadi ragu menerima tawaran gadis pelayan itu ketika tiba-tiba diingatkan oleh pria yang duduk di dekatnya tadi. Bagaimana jika ia sebenarnya juga ingin pulang, tetapi tidak bisa karena terjebak hujan sedang rumahnya jauh dari tempat ini?

Aneh sekali menemukan dirinya bersimpati pada orang yang tak ia kenal.

"Hmm, tidak apa-apa. Rumahku tidak terlalu jauh dari sini sebenarnya. Mungkin kau bisa menawarkan payung pada pria di dekat jendela itu. Ia juga belum pulang dari tadi sama sepertiku. Sepertinya masih menunggu hujan reda."

Ia bisa melihat kilasan pada mata si gadis pelayan. Sepertinya ia salah paham mengenai kondisi si pria.

"O-oh itu Akai _-san_. Kalau Akai _-san_... ia tidak akan pulang sampai tempat ini tutup."

"Ohya? Kenapa?" ia refleks bertanya.

Pelayan itu terlihat ragu, namun pada akhirnya ia jawab juga pertanyaan itu dengan suara sepelan mungkin, "lima tahun yang lalu tepat hari ini kekasihnya mati ketika mereka berjanji untuk bertemu di sini. Ia selalu menunggu setiap tahun sampai tempat ini benar-benar tutup."

Wajah pelayan itu berubah sendu, "nama kekasihnya Amuro- _san_. Ia dulu bekerja di sini juga makanya—ah maaf," ia mengusap ujung-ujung matanya yang basah.

"Ah tidak, aku yang harusnya meminta maaf karena bertanya."

Gadis itu menghela napasnya, melirik pada pria yang masih duduk di sana dengan khidmat. Kemudian ia menoleh pada jendela, menatap pada pemandangan di luar.

"Sepertinya aku sudah tidak payung lagi," ia berbalik pada gadis pelayan yang sudah mampu menguasai diri, "hujannya sudah reda."***

.

.

 _ **fin**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **A/N:**

halo, terima kasih sudah membaca AkaAmu pertama kami. Maap ya genre-nya kami buat beda dari Bad Day di part lain, karena ketika mikirin Akamu dan autumn yang kepikiran cuma yang garem-garem macam gini hahaha. Semoga enggak kapok mampir di karya kami lagi ya~

Happy birthday, Akai!


End file.
